In a long term evolution (LTE) system, to enable a base station to learn an uplink data amount of user equipment (UE) conveniently, the UE needs to report a buffer status report (BSR) to the base station. The base station learns the buffered uplink data amount on a UE side using the BSR, and allocates an uplink resource to the UE based on the uplink data amount such that the UE sends uplink data to the base station using the allocated uplink resource.
Currently, the BSR reported by the UE is classified into three types a regular BSR, a periodic BSR, and a padding BSR. When new uplink data is buffered on a logical channel of the UE and a priority of the logical channel is higher than a priority of a logical channel on which uplink data is buffered, or when there is no uplink data on a logical channel of the UE for a long time and new uplink data is buffered on a logical channel, the UE triggers the regular BSR. If the UE has an uplink resource, the UE reports the regular BSR to the base station, and in addition, starts or restarts a timer of the periodic BSR. The base station generates multiple uplink grants according to an uplink data amount carried in the regular BSR, and separately sends the multiple uplink grants to the UE. When any uplink grant in the multiple uplink grants is received, the UE sends uplink data corresponding to the uplink grant to the base station. Before the base station sends all the multiple uplink grants to the UE, if the timer of the periodic BSR expires, the UE triggers the periodic BSR, and reports the periodic BSR to the base station at a priority higher than a priority of a logical channel to which the uplink data belongs. Then, the base station continues to send, to the UE, an uplink grant that has not been sent such that the UE continues to send, to the base station, uplink data that has not been sent. In addition, the UE sends uplink data corresponding to the periodic BSR to the base station based on an uplink data amount carried in the periodic BSR.
When a priority of a logical channel to which uplink data that is being sent belongs is higher than a priority of the periodic BSR, if the periodic BSR is reported to the base station at a priority higher than the priority of the logical channel to which the uplink data belongs, the uplink data on the logical channel with a higher priority is segmented, and sending of the uplink data on the logical channel with a higher priority is delayed. In addition, when the base station receives, before sending all the multiple uplink grants to the UE, the periodic BSR sent by the UE, the uplink data amount carried in the periodic BSR includes an uplink data amount corresponding to an uplink grant that has not been sent. Consequently, uplink data corresponding to the regular BSR and the uplink data corresponding to the periodic BSR partly overlap. Therefore, redundancy of scheduled resources is caused when overlapped uplink data is scheduled based on the periodic BSR.